diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diablo II
This page is almost exactly written like the Diablo II Wikipeadia page, as if someone has just copy and pasted all the information to here. Strange then I find no evidence of acnoledgement for it. Morton 2005 09:31, 5 December 2007 (UTC) I have since added . I have also noticed that since this is taken fron the wikipepia site, there are alot of internal links, images and a "trivia" template that do not work I will do what i can to clean-up this article and add replacement images to this page.Morton 2005 11:07, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Yep, definitely plagiarism. Someone needs to fix it. Jedibob5 15:05, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Template The template on this page is horrendous. It should be changed. Danrr 15:36, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Barbarian only who can dual wield? Can't the assassin dual-wield claws? Which character is the best? I've been playing Diablo 2 for about a year now and I've beaten it once and I was a Paladin. It took a while to beat it and I think the Paladin isn't a really good character. Here's the question, Which character is the best? By my research on websites, I've read that Sorceress, Necromancer, and Druid are one of the best characters. Is that true? : Well, let's start with the basics. Is your favored playstyle Range, Melee, Close Range Casting or Minions? There are easy characters favored for any playstyle and if you're going to go any route you might as well play what you prefer. And although it looks like you're playing single player (which is cool, actually because it's pretty scary on B.net with the item shop spam), are you playing single player or on Battle.net? : Really, the paladin can be a good character, but you have to build him properly. Unless you're talking the Hammerdin *rolleyes*. The Hammerdin is pretty much a game breaker if you have a few attributes fleshed out properly and everyone but me has one. Breywood 10:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Also, it depends on what you mean with 'beating the game'. If you mean completing the game on Normal difficulty, there are a lot of options - virtually all builds will work just fine. If you mean completing the game through all three difficulties, then you'd have to be more careful in picking your character/build due to monster immunities (for instance, a Fire Druid works great on Normal and throughout much of Nightmare, but will become hard to play at Hell). ::I'm currently levelling a Summonmancer, and I must say that it's one of the easiest builds I've played so far. Currently in Act II of Hell and it still works like a charm. --Hazual 15:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Question about monster respawning I'm using the /playersx command but i don't know how to make my time to wait it to work. My questions are... a) If a travel to another act monster's respawn? b) If i save and exit, is the command still on? Hope you can help me :P ElementalDruid 02:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) glide wrapper Whe i first installed the game+ expansion, my mouse moved laggier then in windows. But after downloading the glide wrapper, and then doing video test to switch from direct3d to glide, My mouse now moves much better, windows vista 32 bit here, just google diablo 2 glide wrapper and try it out and tell me what u think, pls dont post if u havent tried it :P :Talk pages are for discussing the article itself, not topics related to the subject matter. Your comment would be better suited to a blog. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:32, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Misleading links on skill pages There are links to "http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Skill" on every diablo 2 skill page, for example http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Bash_%28Diablo_II%29 It misleads you to the page that isnt related to skills in any way, just the name :You are right, though this would not be intentional misleading, it's just people adding links that sound appropriate without checking them first. Making "Skill" a disambiguation page should solve this issue. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 09:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC)